


Dinner's at Seven

by grit



Series: Seven or Two [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grit/pseuds/grit
Summary: He spreads his hands in a shrug. “I don't like doors.”





	Dinner's at Seven

“Sensei, my parents want you to come over for dinner,” Sakura says, and there is a quiet urgency to her voice that has Kakashi nodding along without much thought. They are just finishing wrapping up camp, their last place of rest before they'll speed home, back to Konoha.

She smiles brightly, and he feels light because he thinks he said the right thing, and that without saying anything. What an accomplishment! “Great, Kakashi-sensei! I'll see you tomorrow at six!” She exclaims.

Off she rushes, and he is left staring after her in bewilderment. Though it would do no good to appear confused, so he shoves the feeling aside and drags faint amusement to the surface. He chuckles. His student is so cute, thinking that she can outpace him!

* * *

As he drags the door to his apartment open and shrugs out of his shoes, Kakashi misses a beat, at a loss.

“Pakkun, can I wear my uniform to a dinner with civilians?”

The dog grunts, barely looking up from the paper he's turning with snout and paw. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Kakashi closes his eye, pained. “Do you think Gai has some suggestions?”

* * *

He's fashionably late. Reasonably late. (He's on time, and he hasn't been on time for anything in the last decade.) Awkwardly, he raps his knuckles against Sakura's bedroom window.

She's hunched over at her desk, furiously taking notes on an interest of hers, and so immersed in it that she doesn't notice the knocking.

Kakashi's strained eye-smile droops, and he slides the window up, ducking through the opening. He stretches his neck and would have landed silently on the floor if not for the wind picking up right that second and the fabric of his tie flapping against his face.

Sakura turns to the sound, razor-sharp, and throws a kunai at his upper body with impressive force.

“My cute apprentice,” Kakashi greets, catching it with ease. “I thought we were being civil tonight.”

She shakes her head from left to right in disbelief. “Kakashi-sensei? What are you wearing?” She pauses with a frown and pushes to her feet.

“A suit,” he replies unerringly.

She squints suspiciously, folding her arms crossed. Kakashi hides his flinch. He's done something wrong. 

“Are those flowers?? My parents are going to think you're trying to marry me. That won't do. Speaking of, you're supposed to ring the doorbell!”

He spreads his hands in a shrug. “I don't like doors.”

Sakura sighs. Kakashi wrestles his chest-ache down. He's disappointed her, and he doesn't know how to make that go away.

“Come on,” she says kindly, and extends a hand. “We'll go back to your place, you're going to change, be yourself, and then _I'm_ going to enter through the window, while _you're_ going to ring the doorbell.”

“Won't I be late?” He wonders, but stiffly takes her hand anyway.

She grins, dragging him up easily to tower over her. “Give me some credit, Sensei. I know you. Dinner's at Seven.”

He lets go of her hand, horrified. He wasn't being on time, he was early!

“You're an evil, evil student.” He assesses.

Sakura rolls her eyes, boxes his shoulder, entirely friendly, and with half her usual strength. Then she repeats, “Come on,” and the deadpan urgency scoops away from his guilt.

* * *

“Oh, you must be Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura's father says warmly, and before Kakashi can protest, he has gathered him in a bear-hug.

Kakashi yelps silently, and puts a polite distance between them within a heartbeat once he is released from the greeting.

Sakura's mother has her hand clasped over her mouth, hiding her smile. Kakashi can see it anyway, in the small creases folded around her green eyes. “Nice to meet you,” she says firmly, and he nods at her with the least amount of rigidity he can manage.

“Well,” the mother says, shooting him a genuine smile. “Come inside! There's no need to be shy. Harunos don't bite.”

Kakashi disagrees, simply based on what he taught her daughter, but he doesn't voice any of it. Little girls tearing through human skin with their teeth isn't the best topic for polite conversation. He pouts, tilting his head as he enters Sakura's home. At least, he thinks so?


End file.
